


Дневник Зова

by kotexsi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Diary/Journal, POV First Person, Queen Cousland (Dragon Age), Supernatural Illnesses, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Она начала убивать меня слишком рано.Скверна.Разъедает мою кровь, заполняет безумием мой разум. Шепот в голове переходит в визг.Мне отведено не так много времени, и я должна посвятить его чему-то полезному. Поискам лекарства от Зова.
Kudos: 2





	Дневник Зова

**Author's Note:**

> В Инквизиции упоминается, что Герой Ферелдена ищет средство от Зова где-то на Западе. Однако дальнейшая судьба лекарства и Стража неизвестна. 
> 
> В жанрах стоит AU, так как некоторые моменты могут сильно расходиться с каноном.
> 
> История оформлена в виде отрывков из дневника, поэтому лишь некоторые части имеют ясную хронологическую связь.

Поиски увели меня далеко на запад от Ферелдена. Моё путешествие начинается здесь, на границе Орлея. Я намерена пойти в места, не отмеченные на картах. Мне предстоит долгий путь до моей главной цели — лекарства от Зова.

Пусть прошло не так много лет, чуть меньше десятка, но в моей голове уже начала раздаваться песнь Древних Богов. Пока тихая, еле слышимая, но уже навязчивая. Я слышу её по ночам, во сне. С каждой неделей, месяцем она становится громче, потихоньку заглушая мои собственные мысли. Я не могу найти объяснение столь раннему поражению. Я ожидала, что начну увядать только через тридцать лет, прожив до этого времени достаточно счастливую жизнь. Но скверна начала разъедать мою кровь слишком рано и слишком стремительно. Это связано с тем, что я прошла Посвящение во времена Мора? Или с тем, что я выжила, убив Архидемона? Я не знаю ответов на эти вопросы, но одно мне понятно точно: я должна воспользоваться остатками жизни, чтобы найти лекарство.

Я уже не волнуюсь за свою жизнь, меня больше беспокоят жизни других Стражей, моих друзей-Стражей. Натаниэль, Огрен, Сигрун, Андерс и… И Алистер. Андерс покинул меня достаточно давно. А жаль. Мы были хорошими друзьями, и я до сих пор ломаю голову над причиной его побега из Стражей. Орден давал ему защиту перед храмовниками, кров, друзей, но он бросил всё это и лишь какие-то слухи со стороны Вольной Марки говорят, что он, возможно, жив.

Но Алистер… Я ведь буквально сбежала от него! Мне разрывает сердце одна лишь мысль о том, что я бросила его одного на престоле. Я черкнула ему небольшую записку о цели побега и просьбой не искать меня. Вряд ли, конечно, он меня послушал. Не хочу представлять, насколько ему больно было обнаружить вместо меня лишь бумажку без подробных объяснений. Я пообещала ему вернуться, но понимаю, что не сдержу это обещание. Мне не хочется, чтобы он видел, как быстро меня убивает скверна. И я не хочу видеть, как быстро она убивает его.

Если я смогу отыскать лекарство, Алистер получит его первым.

И, так как это мое последнее путешествие, я отправила своим старым друзьям благодарственные письма. Дорогие Лелиана, Зевран, Стэн, Шейла, я надеюсь, мои послания дошли до вас. Пусть вы запомните меня хорошим старым другом.

***

Я по нескольку суток хожу по дорогам без сна. Снами завладел Зов. Я иду на запад, за пределы мест, отмеченных на картах, и рисую собственную карту. Вот оно, неизведанное. Здесь кончается нить моей последней зацепки, здесь я буду искать лекарство. Мной давно ведет скорее чутье, чем здравый смысл. Последний, кажется, скоро меня покинет.

Долгие месяцы одиночества принесли свои плоды: я медленно схожу с ума. Мне приходится вести дневник, чтобы не начать сдуру болтать с походным рюкзаком. Если у меня начнутся провалы в памяти, именно мой дорогой друг-дневник напомнит мне, зачем я тут. Помнится, точно такой же я вела, когда сражалась с Мором. Тогда он мне нужен был для того чтобы переварить происходящее, так как с общением проблем не возникало. Жаль, в этот раз я не взяла своего любимого мабари Геральта. Вот кто точно скрасил бы моё одиночество.

Что ж, дневник, вот мы с тобой наедине.

***

Голоса в голове громче. Либо где-то рядом вход в Глубинные тропы, либо мне становится хуже.

Пока мои поиски ни к чему не привели. Долгое время я просто брожу по неизвестным дорогам и чего-то жду. Чутье привело меня в лес.

В лес.

Создатель, я точно не впадаю в безумие? Подозрительно долго мой верный Юсарис покоится в ножнах. Порождения тьмы и дикие звери решили, что на меня не стоит нападать? Такое странное чувство, будто чем дальше я иду, тем меньше их становится.

Надеюсь, это связано с моими поисками, иначе…

***

Сегодня ко мне прилетел ворон с письмом. Мало сказать, что я была ошарашена. Когда я взяла свиток в руки, мной овладело странное чувство. Я боялась его открывать сначала. Я боялась, что кто-то обнаружил моё местоположение. Что, впрочем, просто невозможно.

В письме говорилось о какой-то Бреши, Инквизиции и Вестнике Андрасте. Чем дальше читала, тем больше я понимала, что происходит нечто ужасающее. Вестник Андрасте просит у меня информацию о Корифее и помощи. Ни то, ни другое я дать не могу. То, что происходит там — чудовищно. Но между нами несколько месяцев дороги! Да я не могу просто взять и всё бросить! Я зашла слишком далеко, и мой путь назад давно стёрт скверной.

Тяжело выразить словами моё сожаление. Я медленно разлагаюсь изнутри, схожу с ума, а в моей голове шепчутся Древние Боги. От меня всё равно нет никакого толку. Я больше не могу помочь ни Ферелдену, ни Инквизиции, ни всему Тедасу. Мое бремя геройства закончилось ещё на смерти Архидемона, а убийство Матери — лишь постскриптум.

Мне оставалось только послать записку с извинениями, какие я только смогла придумать, и просьбой не втягивать во все это Алистера. Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал от дел этой Инквизиции. Думаю, они передадут ему мой ответ. Пусть ему хоть немного станет легче от мысли, что я жива.

Мне жаль, но я не могу прекратить поиски лекарства.

Р.S. Я застала ворона за гонениями за голубями. Битый час ловила его, бегая по кругу, чтобы отправить несчастное письмо. О, дневник Андрасте, мне смешно и грустно!

***

_(Следующие две страницы вырваны)_

***

Я не знаю, где искать, мне не у кого спросить. Я в растерянности! Ни одной живой души, ни одной зацепки! Время идёт, но я так ничего и не обнаружила. Я иду дальше только потому что чувствую, что должна идти.

Мной овладевает безысходность.

Создатель, направь же меня!

***

Еще четыре дня блужданий. Неожиданная находка в виде небольшого отряда порождений тьмы оживило моё путешествие.

Пятеро гарлоков. Честно, я ожидала, что от длительного перерыва я разучилась держать меч в руках, но на удивление я быстро расправилась со всем отрядом. Это странно, но они будто бы не сопротивлялись. Они выглядели так, точно их до меня побили и оставили зализывать раны. Чем они и занимались до моего прихода (О, дыхание Создателя, не дай мне вновь это увидеть!).

Черная кровь на их трупах дымилась. Она буквально кипела, и через минуту черные пятна стали красными. Из их крови выкипела скверна? Я видела что-то подобное только от магии, но тогда кровь полностью испарялась. Мне остается только надеяться, что это связано с моей целью.

Это моя первая стычка с порождениями тьмы за последние несколько месяцев и самая странная за всю жизнь.

Через некоторое время произошла ещё одна странность: я осознала, что мое серостражное чутье не обнаружило тех гарлоков, пока я не встретилась с ними нос к носу. И не попадись они мне на глаза, я прошла бы мимо.

Последнее время меня терзали только мысли о собственном безумии и приближающейся смерти. Но эти события заставили меня воспрянуть духом. Создатель, я давно не чувствовала себя такой целеустремленной!

***

Я проснулась от визгов в собственной голове. Это голоса Богов. Они словно в агонии. Мне с трудом удается писать под их вопли. Звон в ушах. Кажется, моя голова сейчас взорвется. Так громко. Если я не буду заглушать их мыслями, то сойду с ума окончательно. Я чувствую, как кипит моя кровь. Мне жарко. Лихорадочно бросает от жары к пеклу.

_(Несколько слов перечеркнуты, половина страницы отсутствует)_

***

Это прекратилось. Так же внезапно, как и началось. Голоса затихли, и я чувствую ужасную слабость. Возможно, я жива благодаря лишь одному чуду.

Когда разум вернулся ко мне, я обнаружила, что мои руки покрыты кровью. Вся моя одежда в крови, а руки, ноги и всё тело в царапинах, шрамах и синяках. Я не помню, что делала в те безумные минуты.

Я обещала себе, что в минуты беспамятства дневник напомнит мне, зачем я здесь. Но я вырвала из него страницы в те самые минуты. На них только закорючки, которые и в бреду буквами не назовешь. Стоит ли радоваться, что я не порвала его полностью?

Мое тело охватывает ужасная слабость. Мне пришлось потратить все запасы воды, чтобы промыть и обработать раны. Я чувствую себя беспомощной. Как никогда. Я одна в незнакомом месте, несколько часов назад мою голову разрывали крики.

Я считала, что смирилась со своим одиночеством.

Нет.

Мне одиноко. Никто мне не поможет.

Если я не найду воду, то умру. И это будет самая глупая смерть, которая только может меня настигнуть.

***

Меня сопровождает действительно безумная удача.

Я нашла людей. Точнее сказать, они нашли меня. Моё последнее воспоминание — это луг с ярко-зеленой травой, ошарашенные лица и голоса.

А затем — деревянный потолок и мягкая постель. Мне казалось, что я умерла. Я не могла пошевелиться и только смотрела в потолок затуманенным взглядом. Казалось, что вот-вот он расплывется и я увижу небо и ветви деревьев, среди которых бродила долгое время. Ко мне очень долго приходило осознание реальности.

У Создателя отменное чувство юмора. А то как еще объяснить, что я веду записи не на коленке, сидя на холодной земле, а за столом? Между прочим, с крышей над головой и в теплой чистой одежде.

_(В углу страницы нарисован маленький домик)_

Мне рассказали, что я нахожусь в таверне некоего поселения, а нашли меня на пастбище, на краю леса. Пятнадцать часов я лежала без сознания, но иногда дергалась и просила кого-то замолчать. Все мои вещи выстираны и убраны в шкаф, вместе с доспехами, по которым во мне узнали Серого Стража, и мечом.

***

Пришлось задержаться, чтобы пополнить запасы и набраться сил.

Я нашла здесь несколько ферелденцев. По их словам, они бежали сюда от Мора. Многие здесь — беженцы. Мор заставил их покинуть дома и бежать куда глаза глядят и ноги несут. Ожидаемо.

Так как здесь по странным причинам нет порождений тьмы, многие остаются. Эти места защищает густой непроходимый лес.

Так же многие верят, что сам Создатель возвел купол над ними, чтобы защитить от скверны. И это меня очень заинтересовало. Последние встретившиеся мне порождения тьмы выкипели буквально на моих глазах. До этого они умирали вполне себе естественно — от моего меча.

Мне рассказали о заразившихся скверной, которые вылечились придя сюда. Мне удалось встретиться с одним из них.

Он пришел сюда из Лотеринга. Бежал, когда порождения тьмы пришли туда. Почти вся его семья заразилась скверной и умерла ещё по дороге, но его организм, судя по всему, был достаточно крепок. Но он чувствовал, что постепенно теряет рассудок. Ориентиры для него пропали, и он продолжал идти, просто чтобы идти. Он забрел сюда совершенно случайно и не смог объяснить, как не сгинул ещё на половине пути от скверны, голода или рук убийц. Возможно, как он сказал, сам Создатель хотел, чтобы он дошел до сюда. Он прожил здесь несколько дней, прежде чем понял, что больше не ощущает себя умирающим, а разум стал таким же ясным, как и раньше.  
Эта история показалась мне абсурдной. Он прошел половину Ферелдена и обогнул Орлей, болея всё это время скверной? Вся эта история — нагов бред. Я зря потратила на него время.

Однако в свете недавних событий я могу поверить в какую-то часть истории.

Если в этих местах действительно имеется влияние на скверну, то есть и источник этого влияния. И я должна отыскать его.

***

Мой последний вечер в таверне. Так жалко расставаться с теплой постелью и нормальной едой. Здесь я обрела давно утерянное чувство уюта. Долгое время моей постелью была холодная земля, а крышей над головой — звезды. Не то чтобы я жаловалась, но… Я стала Серым Стражем не для того, чтобы жаловаться. Да и если я хочу снова увидеть Алистера, то должна откинуть все эти сантименты! Моя цель наконец начала обретать какую-то осязаемость. Пазл моих поисков почти собран, мне осталось только найти центральный кусочек.

Если, конечно, это то, что мне нужно.

_(Чуть ниже под маленькой нарисованной короной)  
_  
Зря я надеялась на спокойный ужин. Как только я начала свою трапезу, почувствовала, как скользит из ножен меч. Да, кто-то пытался его вытащить. Мне хватило доли секунд, чтобы обернуться и схватить поганца за руку. И — О, записи Создателя! — я тут же села обратно и чуть не закричала. Мой воспаленный разум видел перед собой моего милого короля! Я видела его лицо, держала его руку. Мне ещё никогда не было так тяжело дышать.

Но видение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось. Я держала за запястье не Алистера, даже не человека. Эльфа. Светловолосого и испуганного. Так понимаю, именно цвет волос и сыграл со мной злую шутку. (Только цвет волос, черт! Я до сих пор проклинаю себя за это видение!).

Он назвался Эйвом. А вместо ожидаемых извинений (или хотя бы умоляющих криков), он спросил: «Ты Серый Страж?». Получив положительный ответ, он объяснил, что пытался таким образом привлечь моё внимание. А привлекал он моё внимание, чтобы завалить ещё кучей вопросов, которые мне даже записывать смешно.  
Почему все эльфы, которых я встречаю, хотят у меня что-то украсть? То меч, то жизнь.

***

_— Ты Серый Страж?_

_Я отпустила руку эльфа. Разочарование от видения не отпускало меня. Как только я увидела в этом тощем, мелком воришке Алистера? Кажется, скверна добралась до моего зрения._

_— Да, — я отвечаю честно. Что мне скрывать? Всё равно доспех меня выдает, да и в деревне я Стражем представлялась._

_— Меня зовут Эйв, я здесь живу, — он очень быстро говорил. Словно его подгоняли как минимум десяток нетерпеливых мабари. — Извини, я не хотел трогать меч, мне нужно было как-то привлечь тебя. Ты точно Серый Страж?_

_Мальчишка заваливал меня глупыми вопросами. Правила вежливости? Тактичность? Видимо эльфов этому не учат. Честно, мне хотелось его ударить. Да только я выгляжу настоящей горой по сравнению с ним. Одного моего кулака достаточно, чтобы он улетел на другой стол. Как жаль, что Создатель даровал мне терпеливость._

_— Я много слышал о Стражах. Вы ведь отменные воины, правда? Сражаетесь с Мором? Десять лет назад был Мор, мне было семь, тогда…_

_— Эльф, у меня нет времени тебя слушать, — наконец у меня нашлись силы перебить его. Как можно быть таким назойливым? — Переходи ближе к делу._

_— Я хочу стать Серым Стражем!_

_— Я не набираю рекрутов._

_Тщетно я думала, что это заставит его отстать от меня._

_— Я умею сражаться!_

_Я встала из-за стола, дарованная чаша терпения переполнилась. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сдержать гнев._

_— Так, эльф Эйв. Я не набираю рекрутов, у меня другое задание. Да даже если бы набирала, то точно не тебя. Одного желания не достаточно, чтобы стать Стражем! Если бы мы набирали всех добровольцев подряд, то назывались бы не Серыми Стражами, а Неумелыми Шутами!_

_И я ушла._

***

Эльф увязался за мной. На выходе из деревни он поймал меня и пошел следом. Он почти два дня просто шел за мной по пятам и не издавал ни звука. Молчание — это лучшее, что он мог мне дать, пока я размышляла, куда идти.

Но Создатель даровал мне не только терпение, но и доброе сердце. Я пригласила его в лагерь. Человека счастливее его в тот момент, казалось, ещё не было. Он так радовался, будто я сразу возвела его в Командоры. Только вот молчания его надолго уже не хватило. Пришлось выслушать его рассказы об отце, семье, детстве, жизни...

Ну, я же хотела себе компанию? Зато не придется выплескивать последствия одиночества в дневник.

P.S. Он спросил, почему я постоянно пишу, как только ставлю лагерь. Вот странный. Да, Дневник?

***

Я опять слышу вопли в голове. Господи, опять.  
Они.  
Они громче. Голова раскалывается. Я пытаюсь заглушить их мыслями под запись. Пишу, пишу, пишу.  
Пусть это прекратится! Вопль нарастает, нарастает. Я пишу. Я же пишу. Под мыслями тише, они заглушают.  
Почему они кричат?  
Это скверна? Кровь бурлит. Я горю, моё тело горит. Песня громче. Потому что мы ближе? Или я умираю?  
Не умираю, пишу, заглушаю.  
Не умираю, пишу, заглушаю.  
Не уми  
Раю

_(Дальше неразборчивые слова, страница запачкана в каплях крови)  
_

***

Эйв третий день твердит, что я кричу во сне. Он застает меня посреди ночи за дневником и не понимает, почему я так усердно пишу. Он видел на мне кровь. Он не понимает.

Это повторяется каждую ночь, по мере нашего продвижения. Думаю, мы идем правильно. Это источник. Во мне бурлит скверна, я знаю. Это влияние источника. Нет, Источника. Голоса Древних Богов громче с каждой ночью. Они знают, что я хочу их убрать? Что я хочу их выжечь из головы и крови?

Эйв говорит, что боится за меня. Он, наверно, считает, что я сумасшедшая. Я не исключаю своего безумия. Я принимаю его. Я — Серый Страж, я понимаю своё безумие. Я буду впадать в беспамятство, но дневник напомнит мне, кто я есть.

Эйв, ты боишься? Я вижу испуг. Вот они — последствия серостражия.

Не бойся, Эйв, это настигает не всех. Многие умирают в бою.

Почему ты ещё не ушел, эльф?

***

Мы намного ближе, чем кажется. Я чувствую это как никогда раньше. Источник где-то рядом. Что он из себя представляет? Урну, как прах Андрасте? Или фонтан с волшебной водой?  
Эйв думает, что это родник под землей. Ручей с целебной водой? Разве такое не в сказках бывает? Но он в любом случае исцеляет скверну. Да.

В ночи скрываются тени. Белые тени. Они снуют среди деревьев и прячутся на ветках. Нет, это уже не моё личное безумие. Эйв тоже их видит.

Я вижу одного за деревом. Он следит. Это не порождение тьмы, от него не идет скверна, я его не чувствую. Он что-то светлое. Сгусток света.

И чем мы дальше мы идем, тем их больше. За каждым поворотом, деревом, кустом, камнем. Тени. А ещё крики в моей голове. Я заметила, что теперь они стали тише. Снова превращаются в песнь.

Она зовет меня на Тропы, как раньше. Демоническая музыка. Но я не подчиняюсь ей, у меня пока хватает сил.

***

Тени на нас напали. Они вышли из укрытий к лагерю и сожгли палатку. Я смогла зарубить одного из них. Лезвие меча проходит сквозь них, как сквозь воду, но они растворяются в воздухе. Не материальны, но смертны.

Эйв разделался с другим. Этот эльф метает ножи, которыми мы разделывали пойманных зайцев. Меткости больше, чем у самого искусного лучника. Возможно, я погорячилась, сказав, что в Стражи его не возьмут.

Эти духи охраняют Источник от нежелательных гостей. Это понятно и ребенку. Просто так белые тени не появляются. Эйв предполагает, что у Источника их будет бесконечно много.

Да, Эйв. Их будет много. Но ты их не увидишь.

***

Записи всё короче. Я не могу писать. Тело горит, моя кровь бурлит. Скверна обжигает меня изнутри. Она выкипает прямо во мне. Побочный эффект исцеления?

***

Мы нашли его! Создатель, мы нашли его!

Источник. Вход. Это дверь, ведущая к спасению Серых Стражей. От неё исходит свет. Он пронизывает самые потаенные уголки души. Я чувствую исходящее из-за дверей исцеление.

Это древняя светлая магия, обратная темной магии скверны. Она уничтожает скверну, как прах Андрасте уничтожил болезнь Эамона.

Вокруг ни одного духа, но они за дверью. Я слышу их шёпот, он похож на молитву и совершенно противоположен Песне Древних Богов. Они переговариваются, и их голоса приятнее. Как колыбельная матери. Усыпляет и согревает.

Я должна добраться до источника этой магии! Чего бы мне это ни стоило! Я убью любого духа, вставшего у меня на пути. Серые Стражи идут на всё, чтобы спасти мир от Мора, а пойду на всё, лишь бы спасти Серых Стражей! По головам, по мертвым телам — всё равно.

Я умираю. Я разлагаюсь. Я схожу с ума.

Эйв, если я не вернусь, отнеси этот дневник в Денерим. Ты сможешь, я знаю. Ты же мой рекрут.

Это мои последние записи. У меня нет пути назад, я дошла до своей цели. Древние Боги вопят в голове, кровь в жилах вскипает. Вот-вот я вытащу Юсарис из ножен.

Создатель направит меня. Создатель не оставит меня! 

Победа в войне. Бдительность в мире. Жертвенность в смерти.

*** *** ***

Алистер переворачивает последние истлевшие страницы. Пусто. «Жертвенность в смерти» — последняя строчка. Король шумно вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула.

— И это все, что осталось?

Ему кивают.

Принесённый час назад дневник лежал перед ним на столе. Вздувшийся, рваный, словно ему уже не один десяток лет. Многие страницы вырваны, испорчены и потеряны. Кровь на которых листах закрывала слова, но оставляла их читаемыми.

— Она даже не писала числа, — Алистер складывает руки в замок. Ещё один тяжелый вздох. — Она разделяла дни жирными точками. Как в старом дневнике.

Затуманенные и потерявшие ясность глаза закрываются. Король видит её перед собой. В доспехах, с мечом за спиной, в боевой готовности. Она дралась только Юсарисом, её верный и любимый меч. Она всегда напряженная и уставшая. Такой и осталась в памяти.  
Серый Страж. Командор. Королева. Любимая.

— Ей мало было архидемона, — голос дрожит. Он по привычке взъерошивает всегда торчащую вверх челку. — Ей мало матки. Её тянет геройствовать.

В голове шёпот.

Закрывает посеревшее лицо руками.

— Жертвенность в смерти.

*** *** ***

_Яркий свет. Абсолютно всё белое. Белизна отсвечивает, ослепляет. От пола и стен до потолка — ярко, светло, чисто. Пожалуй, ни одна хозяйка не сможет добиться такой чистоты. Невинная, яркая, светлая. Божественная. Здесь нет окон, но свет льется отовсюду. Всё им пронизано._

_Тени столпились вокруг белого помоста. Они такие же белые, как эта комната, но не сливаются с ней. Выделяются. Каждый и неповторимый. Они светятся и вспыхивают ещё ярче, соприкасаясь друг с другом. Они шепчутся друг с другом, но не нарушают священную тишину._

_Магия вьётся над алтарём, на секунду замирая в воздухе, давая возможность увидеть причудливый узор. Искры разлетаются во все стороны. Душа замирает. Великолепие магии словно выкачивает воздух из легких. Дыхание перехватывает. Кажется, что одного неправильного вдоха достаточно, чтобы всё это рассеялось. Но нет. Иллюзия реальна, она более осязаема, чем кажется._

_Перед алтарем лежит неподвижное тело. Оно выделяется среди всей белизны больше всех. Непривычное для этого места разноцветие, словно грязное пятно на чистом полотне. Оно лежит на спине. Правая рука тянется вверх к алтарю. Лежащий рядом меч разломан надвое, уже непригоден, уже не понадобится. На доспехах алые капли крови. Они стекают по телу вниз, расползаясь под ним лужицами._

_Ещё больше пятен на полотне._

_На сером лице Стража, покрытом множеством шрамов, выступают черные полосы скверны. Её сети тянутся от шеи к глазам и рту. Почерневшие губы раскрываются, из уголков рта текут алые струйки крови. Белые глаза закрываются. Страж испускает последний вздох._

_Неожиданный глухой удар нарушает тишину. Белые тени колышутся. Но магия продолжает витать над алтарем, вырисовывая фигуры и узоры._

_В дверях появляется эльф. Худой, маленький, светловолосый. За его спиной — тьма. Густая, вязкая, она тянет свои щупальца в белую комнату, но свет тут же прожигает её. Двери закрываются, скрывая за собой черноту, которую, кажется, можно даже потрогать._

_Эльф оглядывается и задерживает взгляд на распластавшемся теле Стража. Он делает шаг вперед. Тени слетаются к нему, окружают белой сущностью и обволакивают его._

_Яркая вспышка света на миг озаряет всю комнату, делая всё вокруг белым, но невидимым для человеческого глаза._

_Шаг._

_Черная вуаль тянется за высокой фигурой. Тени возвращаются к алтарю, оставляя чёрное создание стоять посреди комнаты. В отличие от Стража, оно не выделяется среди белого. Оно его часть, его Создатель._

_Создание скользит мимо Стража к алтарю. Черная рука тянется к магии, которая легко обвивает её, словно змея. Во второй руке появляется хрустальный сосуд. Он загоняет часть магии в сосуд, и она льется туда, как вода. Плещется внутри и испускает искры._

_Он поворачивается к Стражу. Проводит рукой над телом. Под его пальцами кровь исчезает с доспехов, поднимаясь вверх и рассыпаясь под Его ладонями. Скверна отступает от лица, возвращая живой оттенок и румянец. Темные вены на века исчезают, губы розовеют. Он берет Стража за руку и вкладывает в неё волшебный сосуд. Лекарство. Спасение._

_Он наклоняется к ней так близко, что вуаль падает на лицо._

_Тихий шёпот раздается над комнатой, добавляя ей света._

_— Возвращайся, Страж._


End file.
